Natsuki, my hero
by Blackfang64
Summary: Chibi Natsuki comes across a brunette in distress and comes into the rescue. Though is Natsuki able to resist the girl or will she fall for her? Chibi ShizNat Oneshot


**Warning: the following fic contains chibi Natsuki and Shizuru. Natsuki and Shizuru are seven years old just so you don't get confused with anything okay? Enjoy :)**

_______________________________________________________x c

Natsuki, My Hero

_______________________________________________________

The air was filled with a frosty chill, as snow could be seen everywhere you looked. A little girl walked down a small path, holding her mother's hand. The little girl allowed her eyes to wander about the park, watching the other kid's at play.

"Mommy, can I go play in the snow?" the little girl asked, as she tugged on her mother's hand.

The woman looked down as she smiled, "Alright Natsuki, but don't wander off too far, okay? I'll be at the bench when you're ready to go, okay sweetie?"

"Thank you, mommy," Natsuki said as she hugged her mum.

The little girl then took off running towards the playground, filled with joy. A gleeful feeling overtook her, as she dashed towards the colorful play house. It wasn't long until Natsuki found herself climbing up the big-steps of the metal playground, so that she might reach the entrance. Once she had made her way to the top, the little girl took inhaled a deep breathe of cold air, and turned to make her way towards the long slide.

"Weee!" The little girl cried out happily, as she flopped down onto her rear, and slid all the way down into the snow. With cherry red cheeks, Natsuki stood up, and brushed herself off.

"Leave me alone!" A girl's voice cried out, making the little girl turn quickly to find out where the cry was coming from.

Emerald eyes came upon a brunette girl, who looked as though she was about Natsuki's age. Curious, and concerned the blue haired girl drew closer to the brunette, all the while feeling a protective sensation flutter through her small body. She wanted to help the other girl, but she didn't know why she wanted to.

Surrounding the girl with chestnut color hair were three boys. Each of the boys looked to be older than the brunette girl, and herself, and none of them looked really nice.

The brunette girl then tried to push away from the three boys, her voice crying out, "Please stop it! Leave my bunnies alone!"

"Aw," One of the boys said, sneering. "You want me to squish it? Okay!"

The sneering boy then smiled, as he lifted his leg over what appeared to be a rabbit made from snow.

Natsuki gritted her teeth, and balled her small hands into a fist, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The boy lowered his leg, and turned to look at the little blunette, "Hey, look what we have 'ere, lads!"

The boy grinned as he made his way towards Natsuki, as the other boys followed him with evil grins plastered upon their faces. The blunette never took her eyes off of the boy's face, as she gave him a glare.

"Oh, and what makes you think we should stop?" The boy asked, as he leaned down to make eye-level with Natsuki.

"This!" Natsuki cried, as she slapped the boy in the face.

The boy growled, and moved to back up, eyeing the blunette angrily.

"That's it! No more mister-nice-guy!" the boy said, as he cracked his fists, and drew his arm back to punch the little blue-haired girl.

The brunette had closed her eyes tightly, and waited for the sound of the punch to connect, but it never did. Instead, she heard something being pushed into the snow, making her curious as to what it was. When her crimson eyes opened once more, she looked on in shock, and horror as the little girl sitting on top of the boy, and layering his face with hits from her hands.

It wasn't long until Natsuki grew tired of her hands stinging, and stood up off of the boy. Once she was onto her feet, the little girl issued a sound kick to the boy's side, just for good measure. Tears leaked down the battered boy's face, as he slowly stood up. His comrades in being mean were already backing up away from the blue haired child.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the boys cried, as he dashed away.

"Yeah!" The boy at his side agreed, as he followed his peer. "She's insane!"

The battered boy sniffled, as he walked away slowly, his head lowering in defeat, "I want my mommy..."

The brunette watched as the boys left, and continued to watch just to make sure they didn't come back. The crushing sounds of the snow, though, alerted her that someone was coming near her, causing her to turn to see a pair of emerald eyes. Within seconds, the brunette placed her hands up over her head, as if trying to shield herself from being hurt, while closing her eyes.

"Hey!" Natsuki called to the girl, a pout coming to her face. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The brunette blinked her eyes open, and lowered her arms slightly, as she looked onto the smiling figure before her. Without saying or moving, the brunette nodded in response.

Natsuki continued to smile, as she moved some snow out of her way, in order for her to sit down. Emerald eyes looked onto the sight of the "snow bunny".

"Is the rabbit okay?" Natsuki asked cutely.

The little girl finally lowered her arms, and smiled down at the blunette, "Yes, she is thanks to you."

"My name's Natsuki," The blunette said, as she offered her hand over towards the brunette.

"Hello, I'm Shizuru. It's very nice to meet you," Shizuru replied as she shook the girl's hand. Tilting her head to the left, the brunette then asked, "So where did you learn to do that?"

"Hehe, my mommy taught me," Natsuki replied feeling proud of herself, and her mother.

There was a moment of silence as Natsuki looked down at the bunny. Her eyes then wandered over to see that the girl's hands were a bright pink.

"Your hands look cold. Here," Natsuki said, as she took her gloves off. Grabbing hold of Shizuru's hands, Natsuki held the cold hands within her warm ones, causing the other girl to blush.

"Thank you Natsuki, you're so sweet," Shizuru murmured, smiling.

Natsuki's cheeks flushed with heat at the compliment, making her turn her head in another direction.

"Natsuki looks cute when she blushes," Shizuru giggled, as she watched Natsuki's blush spread down to the blunette's neck.

"H-hey, stop that" Natsuki cried, as she tried to cover up her blush by looking down at the ground.

"Fine, but I must reward Natsuki for saving my life," Shizuru whispered to herself.

"Hm?" Natsuki asked as she turned her head back to the girl.

"Natsuki, please close your eyes," Shizuru said, grinning slightly.

Natsuki closed her eyes, as she waited for Shizuru to tell her to open them again. Suddenly, she felt something warm, and moist press against her lips, and just as quick as the sensation arrived, it was gone. Emerald eyes snapped open, watching as the brunette pulled back from her.

"Ano... What happened?" Natsuki asked, confused.

"I gave you your reward," The brunette said smiling all too innocently.

Tilting her head to the side, the blue haired girl pondered just what her reward was. A scarlet blush covered Natsuki's face, as she realized what her reward was.

"Ahhhh!" Natsuki cried, as covered her face with her hands.

Before her, Shizuru was doubled over, and holding her stomach, all the while laughing.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Natsuki grimaced. "My first kiss was with a girl!"

"Ara, does Natsuki hate our kiss?" Shizuru asked, a sad look overcoming her expression. "I feel so sad..."

The brunette then started to cry, while her hands moved to cover her face. Natsuki's eyes widened in horror at the sight, while panic rushed through her little body. The presence of the other kids at the playground suddenly became known to the blunette, as she felt multiple eyes staring at them.

"Can you stop crying, please?" Natsuki pleaded, looking around the park with a guilty expression.

"Only if Natsuki gives me a kiss," Shizuru replied, removing her hands from her face.

"W-what?" Natsuki replied. "No way!"

The brunette started to cry again, causing Natsuki to hang her head in defeat, "Fine! I will!"

The brunette immediately stopped her crying, as a brilliant smile crossed her face. Inching closer to her new friend, Shizuru watched as Natsuki nervously leaned forward with her eyes closed. 'It's time to speed this up a bit,' Shizuru plotted inwardly.

Placing her hands onto Natsuki's shoulders, Shizuru started to lean backwards, which caused Natsuki to fall on top of the brunette. Emerald eyes, again, snapped open as she found herself staring into the dark red orbs beneath her. Then realization hit again, one that made Natsuki's eyes widen with shock, as she discovered that her lips, and Shizuru's lips were connected into a kiss.

Slowly pulling away from Shizuru, Natsuki got up, and brushed the snow off of her clothes. She began to walk off, but was stopped, as she felt a tug onto her shoulder. Turning her head to see where the tug came from, Natsuki saw the smiling brunette clutching a tight hold around her arm.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, Natsuki gave me my first kiss," Shizuru explained. "Now I want a date."

"A date?!" Natsuki yelled loudly.

Shizuru nodded as she smiled innocently.

"What!? I'm not going on a date!" Natsuki said, as she pushed the girl off her arm.

Shizuru's eyes became watery, as tears began slide down her face. Natsuki took one look at the brunette, and she immediately sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but no more kisses!" Natsuki said as she turned around.

Shizuru's face lit up with joy as she got up, and stood onto her feet. After picking her gloves up out of the snow, Natsuki started to walk off, with a happy brunette at her side.

"So where is Natsuki going to take me for our date?" Shizuru asked as she looked at the girl with a cheery smile.

"Well... I don't know," Natsuki replied as there was slight sound of irritation in her voice.

"Hey Natsuki!" Called out another voice, making Natsuki stop and turn her head to see who it was who had called her name.

A girl with flaming hair caught Natsuki's attention, making her wince at the sight before her.

"...Nao..." Natsuki mumbled, before turning to Shizuru. "I'll be back, okay?"

Shizuru didn't respond, but rather watched as Natsuki walked over towards the red head. Curiosity filled the brunette girl's mind, as she looked down at the ground.

Natsuki walked over as she and Nao came to a stop. "Hey cousin" Nao greeted as she smiled innocently. "Hey Nao, what's up?" Natsuki asked.

"Hm, who's your girlfriend there?" Nao asked as she leaned to the side, her eyes watching the brunette as Shizuru started to play once more in the snow.

"Grrr! She's not my girlfriend!" Natsuki yelled, and watched in horror, as Nao busted into laughter.

Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru crying, and she immediately ran over to the girl.

"N-Natsuki says... she n-not my girlfriend!" Shizuru cried as Natsuki approached her.

"Shizuru, please don't cry," Natsuki pleaded as she knelt down to face the girl.

"Natsuki must say that I'm her girlfriend!" Shizuru spoke softly, as she sniffled.

Natsuki felt her anger rising as she was getting tired of the girl's constant crying.

"Fine, I'm your girlfriend, happy?" Natsuki grumbled, looking away, and pouting.

Shizuru smiled brightly, as she pounced onto the blunette, and commenced snuggling Natsuki.

"Wha? Get off!" Natsuki yelled, and started to squirmed around helplessly.

Moments later, with Shizuru successfully pushed off of her, Natsuki walked back over to where Nao was, and found the red head on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Hmph, why are you laughing, at least I'm not the one who's in love with a stalking ninja!" Natsuki said as her eyes looked over at the person sitting on top of a tree. Nao immediately stood up, and tried to regain her composure.

"Do you think she saw me laughing?" Nao asked as her eyes were looking behind her.

Natsuki smiled as it was her turn to laugh, "You know, why don't you just go up to her and talk to her?"

"S-shut up, I'm not the one with a cry baby girlfriend!" Nao snapped, and then she smirked. Natsuki's eyes twitched slightly, before she shook off the comment.

"I'm leaving. Now go play nice with her!" Natsuki growled. and turned to walk back over to where Shizuru was.

Looking down at the snow where Shizuru was, Natsuki found the brunette writing something into the snow. Leaning forward to get a better look at what the girl was writing, the blunette's jaw dropped.

"H-hey!" Natsuki started, looking up into the crimson red eyes of the girl, "W-Why did you write Sh-Shizuru loves Natsuki?"

"Because I'm Natsuki's girlfriend," Shizuru replied, standing up.

"Look, I just… Never mind, forget it," Natsuki said as she walked off.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out to the blunette.

The brunette pouted as she realized that Natsuki was ignoring her, and still walking away from her. Deciding to follow the blunette, Shizuru soon became worried over the blunette. Ten minutes passed of pure silence, as Shizuru waited for Natsuki to say something. 'Ara, she's been too quiet... Is she alright?' Shizuru worried inwardly.

A shiver soon racked through the brunette's body, as her body started to recognize the coldness of the weather. Rubbing her cold hands together, Shizuru tried to warm her hands up. It wasn't long before Shizuru felt a pair of warm hands holding onto her own.

"It's cold out here," Natsuki began. "I don't want you getting sick."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked again, causing Natsuki's emerald eyes to focus onto her. "Can we sit down for a bit, please?"

Natsuki nodded, and lead Shizuru to a nearby tree. Flopping down into the snow, Natsuki watched in confusion as Shizuru gracefully eased herself down into a sitting position.

Keeping her cold hands onto Natsuki's, Shizuru called out to the blunette beside her, "Natsuki?"

"Yes, Shizuru?" Natsuki responded, looking at the brunette.

"Thank you for rescuing me, my hero." Shizuru said, and then smiled warmly at the blue haired girl.

A blush fluttered across the skin of Natsuki's face, while a happy smile lifted her lips. Her words were mumbled, but they were clear enough for Shizuru to understand, "You're welcome."

_____________________________________________________________________

"So that's how you two met?" asked Mai.

"Yeah pretty much, Shizuru wouldn't let go of me, so I guess things happen..." Natsuki said, and patted Shizuru on the head.

"I think it's sweet!" Aoi giggled, and then smiled at the two girls.

"It's a cute story, will do well on front page of the school paper!" Chie said, and closed her now visible cell phone.

"What, you were recording that?! Give it here!" Natsuki yelled, lashing forward at the girl.

Chie ran off smiling devilishly, with a laughing Mai and Aoi following behind.

"Great, this is just great!" Natsuki muttered angrily to herself.

She then felt someone behind her, wrapping their arms about her waist, and pulling her back against her figure.

"Natsuki, don't worry, things will be alright," Shizuru whispered as she leaned her head in on Natsuki's ear.

"Yeah I guess" Natsuki replied as she rested her hands on Shizuru's.

"And if not, I'll have my Natsuki here to protect me" Shizuru added as she smiled happily.

"Natsuki, my hero," Shizuru whispered.

**End**

**Omake:**

**Nao: So who was that person in the tree?**

**Natsuki: You really are clueless. Akira you can come out now**

**Akira: (jumps out of Nao's bag)**

**Nao: Bwaahhh!!! How did you do that?**

**Akira: an old ninja trick**

**Nao: Oh?**

**Akira: an here's a technique I made of my own (moves closer to Nao)**

**Nao: crap! (Turns around before being pinned down to the ground by Akira)**

**Akira: no where was I? Oh yes (leans in as she kisses the girl)**

**Natsuki: Uh do you think we should get out of here?**

**Shizuru: I don't know, it looks fun to watch**

**Natsuki: I'm leaving**

**Shizuru: I've got Mayo (holds up a bottle of Mayonnaise)**

**Natsuki: I'm staying (sits back and enjoys the show)**

**End of Omake**

**__________________________________________________**

**Author: Chibi Natsuki and Shizuru! Okay so I guess there language may be a bit to advance for there age but I'll come up with some law suit to get me out of it. Read and review to let me know if I did alright. Would like to say thank you to Rhythia for being my beta reader client. Anyway's, bye folks**


End file.
